A Little Off-Key
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: When Sam goes to pick up his brother and Cas he never expected them to be singing. Especially not that horrible song. They're stumbling drunk and leaning on each other...well within what Dean constantly refers to as "personal space" and Sam has a front row seat to everything.


**Disclaimer**: _If you recognize it then it isn't mine._

**Pairing**: _Cas/Dean_

* * *

When Sam went to go collect Dean and Cas from the bar in town he never expected the scene he walked in on. Cheeks flushed, eyes hooded and hair a mess the two had taken to the stage. The karaoke stage. With arms wrapped around each other and huge grins they were belting out the lyrics to one of Sam's most hated songs.

_It was the heat of the moment._

He couldn't stop the shudder than ran down his frame or the dread that filled his stomach. Sam hated that song and it wasn't helped by the clearly off-key singing that was happening on stage. But instead of being mocked or booed the other patrons were encouraging the singing. Cheering and laughing and singing along. Cas was grinning widely, one arm around Dean and the other clutching a bottle, while Dean was holding the mic and leaning into Cas. His whole face lit up as he continued singing and Sam knew he was far gone. To many drinks into the night if he was singing so horribly.

Dean could keep a tune if he tried.

"SAMMY!" the mic only amplified it and every head turned in the direction that Dean was indicating. The youngest Winchester waited for the floor to swallow him up but it never happened and Dean returned to singing but his eyes were glancing in Sam's direction every so often even as Cas swung the hand holding his drink sloshing it everywhere as he waved.

When their song mercifully came to an end and Sam had managed to find somewhere far from the stage the two singers were met with an actual standing ovation. Clearly the whole bar was filled with tone deaf people and it was the really really drunk ones.

A shout rang out, "Bar tender give those two a drink on me!" it came from the left of Sam and already he could see the man behind the bar moving to fill the request as Dean and Cas staggered off the stage. Leaning on each other and laughing. Cas tossed back his drink easily and Dean leaned close to his ear snickering about something. It seemed to set off Cas who practically roared with laughter. Blue eyes bright with it and they had to pause in walking as they shook with laughter. A few more patrons shouted out offers of drinks on them as Dean and Cas continued to move through the room.

Both were relaxed, bodies turned to each other, completely in the other's space. No one was reacting to it and in fact they were getting pats on the back or clapped on the shoulder by other grinning people. On the way they receive their next round of drinks and finally stumble over to him. Still grinning, gripping onto each other and Cas turns that beam on Sam.

"Had a little to drink tonight, Cas?" Sam can't help but joke as he leans back in his seat simply watching them. How they're still touching and leaning into each other's space. Completely at ease.

Blue eyes blink at him as the fallen angel tilts his head, "I have had a lot to drink tonight." he says it plainly and Dean snorts next to him.

"Fuck yes we have Cas. And we're not done!" he raises his glass and Cas, apparently used to this signal, raises his own as they clink them together before throwing them back.

They both turn the shot glasses over on the table and Sam shakes his head. He knows of two guys who are going to have horrible hangovers in the morning even as more drinks are brought to the table.

A tipsy blond leans between the two of them with a grin, "You two want to come home with me tonight?" her voice drops low and Sam tries to not blink at the fact that she's wanting the set instead of just one of them. "_We can have some fun_. I've got handcuffs."

Cas is blinking at her and glancing over at Dean who simply shakes his head, "Thanks for the offer but we're going to head home after."

She pouts but nods good naturedly at the easy rejection. "Well I hope you're going to sing another number before leaving."

Then she stumbles off and Sam watches as Cas turns fully to Dean, "What did she mean?" he's titling forward slightly, clearly unaware of how close Dean actually is to him, watching as Dean grins.

"She wanted a threesome Cas."

His mouth drops open, "Oh." it's clear it hadn't occurred to the fallen angel, "With us?"

"Yes." Dean hands over a shot and takes his own, "She wanted a piece of you Cas. And a piece of me. With handcuffs."

Cas frowns down into his shot before looking up, "But you're _mine_."

And at that declaration Sam chokes on his own drink, sputtering at how simple Cas had stated it, watching as Dean just grins wider. "I know that Cas."

Then Cas's hand is reaching out, snagging in Dean's hair, before jerking the hunter in for a kiss. Lips moving together as their shots are forgotten and then Cas is licking into Dean's mouth. Groaning against him and they're dragging themselves closer to the sound of more cheers.

A few catcalls ring out and Sam wonders if this is the first time they've done this tonight or any of the other nights they've wandered off into town.

They break for air both grinning at each other with flushed cheeks, hands still on the other, well within each other's personal space. Completely not acknowledging Sam who has a front row seat to their make-out session.

"One more and then let's head home." Dean's forehead is resting against Cas's and he can feel Cas gripping onto him. They're using each other to stay up right.

"My turn?" then he blinks, "Handcuffs tomorrow?" there is a hopeful note to his voice even as the words are slightly slurred.

"Yeah Cas…you can pick this time." Dean pauses briefly, "And of course handcuffs tomorrow." it gets him a kiss and they're staggering up, moving back towards the stage and then Dean is looking back behind. "Sam! You should sing too!"

"No way in Hell." he calls back watching them holding onto each other and walking away. Cas's hand slipping into Dean's back-pocket without thought and Dean's hand wrapped around Cas.

The music kicks on when it's their turn once more and Sam groans dropping his head down against the table. "Really Cas? That song?"

_Carry on my wayward son…_


End file.
